


Valentine's Star

by peterplanet



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet
Summary: in which tom takes you stargazing for valentine’s day





	Valentine's Star

Tom’s hand is soft against yours as he walks you to the open clearing. In any other moment, you’d be terrified beyond belief. You’d be too nervous to breathe, anxiety filling your lungs as you go into an empty clearing with a man. But this is Tom, your boyfriend of nearly a year—your anniversary being in May—and you trust him more than anyone you’ve ever met before.

He’s sweet. He’s so thoughtful and kind that you find it hard to imagine yourself with anyone else at this point in your life and you know that he feels the same way; he’s been eternally good to you throughout the course of your relationship, patient with you every step of the way, and you can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going to be doing tonight.

Of course you know that you’re going to be stargazing. You hope that he’s not dragging you into this field for some promiscuous activities, as you have a strict rule about public sex that you and Tom have stuck to, but you know that he’s too polite to ever do something like that. Tom’s so good to you; he’s the best guy that you’ve ever been with, one of the most respectful that you’ve ever met, and you feel so lucky to be able to call him yours. 

Besides stargazing, though, you’re at a loss for what you two might do. The night is still pretty young and the bulk of the stars aren’t showing as the sun sets, but the basket in Tom’s hand gives you some ideas. 

He doesn’t allow you to help him set up the blanket that he pulls out. He won’t let you do anything other than “stand there and look pretty” as he’d said. He doesn’t want you to have to do anything tonight because you do so much for him; you’re always so loving and giving in this relationship that Tom wants to be able to give back to you. Even if it is just for one day.

You’ve been understanding of his hectic schedule these past few months, knowing that Tom is at the peak of his career and is lucky to be so busy. You’ve been nothing but supportive of him and have rarely fought with the fact that he’s gone for big chunks of time; you do your part to make long-distance work, which makes everything that much easier on him.

Sure, you miss him. You miss him more than anything when he’s gone, but you get by on FaceTime calls and texting. For the months that he’s gone, it’s enough; but that isn’t to say that you don’t still miss him, nor does it say that you don’t prefer having him next to you like this. Of course you prefer physically being with Tom, but sometimes that isn’t possible. And while Tom obviously appreciates how flexible you are, he especially appreciates how you attempt to keep your emotions at bay when he tells you he’ll be leaving for a while.

And this date is to prove that. He wants you to know just how much he loves you, just how much he appreciates you. He’s heard you go on about how much you’ve always wanted to have a picnic under the stars with your significant other, but that doesn’t mean that it’s made it any easier for him to do so. He’s had to find a good spot for it, a clear night, and a place where you’re far enough away from the bustle of the London city life to be able to see the stars without any light pollution.

And he did. Tonight, he found out, is a meteor shower. He didn’t want there to be any crowds of people around you guys, he didn’t want fans swarming him while he just tried to have a romantic night with you, but he managed to find an open field in the English countryside for you two to go to. It was on the private property of a family friend that had consented to letting you two spend the evening there, so there was little to no risk of anyone coming by to watch the meteor shower with you two. At least, there was no legal chance of it, anyways.

Tom tugs you down into his lap with a gentle pull of your hand once the blanket was laid out. He presses a kiss to the back of your neck and smiles as he does, his expression gentle as he looks beyond your frame to the basket. There isn’t much in there, really, since you both ate dinner at his flat before coming here. 

There’s some wine and glasses, though, that he pulls out and pours for the both of you. He kisses the back of your neck a few more times for good measure, and you don’t remember a time that you were happier.

“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” Tom explains. “And I know how you’ve always wanted to go stargazing with someone, so I thought this would be a good way to end our first Valentine’s Day together?”

He smiles and presses a kiss to your cheek as you twist a bit in his lap to get a better look at him. Your smile is bright and breathless as you drink in his timid expression, and as you lean in a bit awkwardly to kiss him, you can’t think of a time that someone offered to do something quite as sweet as this for you.

“I love you,” you murmur against his lips that taste of the wine that you’re both drinking.

The first comet shoots behind his head and you let out an excited squeal, turning around to watch them tumble through the sky. Tom’s hand squeezes your waist and you know what he means by that. 

You know that he loves you, too. 


End file.
